Deep Water
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The NCIS team go to a suspects house and trouble happens from there. When Tony finds himself in deep water, will Gibbs be the one to save his agent's life, and will he be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Life can get busy sometimes, and I apologise for not writing a fic for so long, but I will try not to let that happen again.**

It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the black car skidded to a hault and the tires squealed as they came to a stop. Gibbs swung his door open and he stepped out, shutting the door behind him and he turned to face the house where their suspect was meant to be hiding. He glanced at the house that looked abandoned as he noticed the shattered glass windows, the flaking paint on the door and window frames and the missing tiles from the roof.

McGee, Ziva and Tony all got out of the car as they noticed their boss walking up to the front porch of the house. Gibbs slowly walked towards the nearest window and peered through it, seeing all the furniture inside the house scattered around the room. In the mean time Tony was searching around the back of the house to see a path nearby which looked like it led in to a forrest.

Ziva and McGee were looking around the front of the house and then Gibbs pulled his gun from its holster as he stood on one side of the front door. Ziva and McGee copied his actions as their guns were drawn and they stood opposite their boss. Gibbs nodded and then he kicked the front door open, almost sending it off its hinges.

"NCIS!" Gibbs yelled.

Gibbs stepped cautiously in to the house and he motioned for Ziva and McGee to go right as he went left. His gun was raised as he looked around the house and then as he entered the living room, he heard potery smashing and a groan of pain.

"McGee, Ziva?!" Gibbs shouted as he spun around.

"McGee's unconscious! He's making a run for it!" Ziva replied.

Gibbs then heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway and he wasted no time as he heard the back door slam shut. Gibbs then dashed towards the back door and through the glass window in the door, he could see Tony chasing the man up in to the forrest.

Tony was running as fast as he could with his gun held tightly in his right hand as the man ran in to the forrest. The man was running as fast as he could as he knew Tony was on his tail and Tony noticed the man picking up his pace. Tony promised himself he wouldn't let the bastard get away and he forced his legs to move as fast as they could. The man could hear Tony's panting from behind him and the man was almost at his destination as he spotted a lake in the distance. Tony's lungs were starting to ache as he panted for breath and he heard Gibbs's voice far behind him.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony would've replied to his boss but he didn't have the energy to do so and he saw the man come to a hault in front of the lake. The man looked up at the sky, then he dived right in to the cold murky water. Tony threw his gun aside along with his jacket as he reached the lake and he took a breath before he dived in to the deep water.

Once underneath the water he couldn't see anything and he swam downwards looking for the man. Tony knew Gibbs would kill him if he let the man drown and Tony was about to go back up to the surface for some air, when a hand locked tightly around his ankle. He instantly felt himself being pulled down by the man but he fought against him, struggling to get to the surface.

He managed to break the surface for a meer second and he gasped in as much water as he could along with some water. He tried to yell for Gibbs but the hand pulled down forcefully and the man swam up to the surface beside him and forced him under, then Tony disappeared under the water once more. Tony's breath was instantly knocked out of him as water gushed in to his mouth and his eyes were wide as he looked around and tried to get to the surface, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to his lungs and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for him. Then as Tony floated lifelessly under the water, the man swam up to the surface.

**Thanks for reading guys. It's been such a long time but I will try my best to get my stories going again. Can Gibbs save Tony in time? This is a two part fic and I will either put up part 2 tomorrow, or Sunday. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am very sorry for not updating this sooner but I completely forgot about it until last week. Anyway I hope this was worth the wait, if not, tell me and I'll right another fic for Christmas day, I might write a Gibbs and Abby fic too just for fun.**

The man swam up to the surface and gasped for breath, before he started swimming back towards the land. He kicked his legs faster as he was about to reach the shallow water, then as he felt his feet touch the ground, Gibbs came running up to the river.

Gibbs's gun was raised at the man and he had his finger on the trigger, as he looked around frantically for Tony. The man stepped on to land and as he turned left, he spotted Gibbs who was looking at him with fire in his eyes.

"NCIS! Put your hands up!" Gibbs ordered.

The man ignored him and turned quickly, hoping to make a run for it, but Gibbs's pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed through the trees, making the birds fly away and the bullet lodged itself in the man's back.

The man stood for a moment before he fell forwards to the ground with a dull thud and Gibbs threw his gun to the side as he tore off his NCIS jacket. His jacket joined his gun on the ground as Gibbs started running towards the water.

Then acting on instinct, he took a breath, then dived in to the water in a perfect dive, his fingers went in first followed by the rest of his body. He could see Tony's lifeless form once he was under the water, he noticed little bubbles of air floating out of Tony's open mouth and he began swimming down towards him.

Gibbs's heart was in a vice as he swam closer and as he reached Tony, he wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. Tony's lifeless form moved as Gibbs started swimming upwards, his muscles were starting to ache and Gibbs felt the cold water crawling under his skin.

Gibbs's could see the surface just barely through the murky water and he tightened his grip on his agent, as he kicked his legs faster as his lungs started burning for air. When Gibbs broke the surface he gasped and pulled Tony up beside him.

Gibbs managed to get a good grip on his agent and he moved his feet to keep him afloat. He quickly pushed Tony's limp body up on top of the water, like it was floating and Tony's head lolled to the side.

Tony's green eyes were glazed over and unfocused, his skin was pale and cold and his mouth hung open as Gibbs looked down at him. Gibbs held Tony in his arms and supported his back the best he could, as he put his ear and cheek to Tony's mouth to check if he was breathing, but Gibbs already knew he wasn't.

"Shit. Don't do this to me DiNozzo," Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

Gibbs pinched Tony's nose closed between his thumb and forefinger, he took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips. Gibbs didn't hesitate and he tightened his hold on his senior field agent, before sealing Tony's cold, wet lips with his own. Gibbs gave him two deep breaths of air, praying that's all it took, but Tony didn't move and some of the murky river water around him, splashed his cheeks.

Gibbs gulped audibly and he looked at the shore then back at Tony, as he held his agent close to him. Gibbs started swimming back to the land where the dead suspect lay and Gibbs held Tony with a traditional rescue hold with his right arm.

Gibbs was dreading the outcome of the situation as he felt his feet touch the ground and then Gibbs lifted Tony up in to his arms, using his aching leg muscles to support him. He walked out of the river and Tony was a dead weight in his arms as he walked up the bank to the flat ground.

Gibbs put his hand behind Tony's head as he lowered him quickly but gently to the ground and then he fell to his knees beside his agent. Gibbs already knew Tony wasn't breathing and he put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse.

When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief but the fear in his gut was still there. and then he looked at Tony. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Gibbs looked at Tony and parted Tony's lips as he did a finger sweep of his agent's mouth, then he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe Tony, come on breathe," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a breath and held Tony's chin, before sealing Tony's lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his agent's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall. Gibbs leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body. Tony's chest rose and fell then he was motionless again and Gibbs scowered his mind for his first aid training from Ducky.

Tony looked like one of the corpses that lay in the morgue and Tony's head lolled to the side lifelessly when Gibbs didn't hold it in place. Gibbs felt helpless as he checked to see if his agent was breathing on his own once again, but he found that he still wasn't.

"Stay with me Tony, come on breathe," Gibbs urged.

Gibbs then leaned down once more to his agent's pale face as he coninued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and as he prayed that Tony would breathe on his own. Water suddenly trickled from the sides of Tony's mouth and he coughed up a stream of water, then Gibbs rolled him on to his side quickly, not wanting him to choke. Then after a moment Tony lay still again and Gibbs pulled him back on to his back then he checked if he was breathing again, but he wasn't which made Gibbs's gut churn.

"Breathe DiNozzo, that's an order!" Gibbs roared.

Gibbs leant down once more and it was almost a few minutes of breathing for his agent until he sighed and felt the tears stinging in his eyes. He fought against them and took a deep breath, pinched Tony's nose and then gave him a breath. He felt his tears from his eyes fall on to Tony's face and he let his lips linger on Tony's, forcing all the air he had in his own lungs in to his agent's.

At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away after a second and he felt something warm land on his face. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a voice that sounded very familiar, then he felt pressure on his nose and on his chin.

"You are not allowed to die on my watch! You hear me? Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs pleaded his voice breaking.

Then Tony heard a rough but gentle voice, then the warm sensation was on his lips again and he felt air being forced in to him. Tony suddenly coughed in to Gibbs's mouth, which made the older man pull back, then water spewed past Tony's lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the river water out of his scarred lungs. Gibbs instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Tony," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs sighed in relief, wiped his red eyes and ran his hand through his soaking wet grey hair as relief spread through him like a wild fire and as he heard his agent coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his scarred lungs. It was only seconds later when Tony regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

"DiNozzo? DiNozzo," Gibbs said, tapping his agent's face.

"B-boss?" Tony asked, breathing heavily.

"You scared the shit out of me DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed.

Gibbs pulled Tony in to a hug as he wrapped his strong arms around him and then Tony wrapped his arms around his boss which made him feel safe. Gibbs laughed as he patted his agent's back and then he moved back and looked at Tony as he thanked the gods that he didn't believe in for letting his senior field agent live.

"Gibbs? Tony?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Ziva who was running towards them with her gun drawn, then as she spotted the now dead suspect, her gun went back in to it's holster. She noticed Tony and Gibbs were both soaking wet and then she stopped walking.

"EMS are down at the house with McGee. Are you both okay?" Ziva asked.

"I'll live," Tony nodded.

"You better. Are we clear?" Gibbs stated.

"Crystal, boss," Tony coughed.

"Have a paramedic come up here, he's not walking," Gibbs said.

"Why not? I'm fine boss," Tony moaned.

"Because just minutes ago you weren't breathing and I had to resuscitate you DiNozzo. That's why," Gibbs explained, raising his voice slightly.

Tony was silent after that and Ziva nodded then set off walking back down towards where the paramedics were. Gibbs looked at Tony as he coughed once more and Gibbs brought a hand up to the back of Tony's head, then he brought it forward quickly in a headslap. Tony flinched as the hand came in contact with his head and he then rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Gibbs.

"Thank you, for saving my life boss," Tony smiled.

"You should have waited for us," Gibbs told him.

"But we would have lost him," Tony pointed out.

"Well I'd rather have lost him than lose you Tony,"

**Thanks for reading guys. Part of this story was based on what actually happened to me when I got in a fight with someone. We were fighting on the river next to my school and the river was covered in ice. When the girl tackled me to the ground the ice broke and we fell in. Her friend pulled her out and I couldn't get out. The next time I opened my eyes I was lying on the bank near the river, with my maths teacher Mr Blake giving me mouth to mouth. I can tell you one thing though, getting water in your lungs hurts like hell, but coughing it up hurts even more. That was last week though and I'm fine now so yeah. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :) And one last thing:**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


End file.
